


MCYT One Shots

by U_Wish_U_Knew



Series: MCYT [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bombs, Camarvan, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost!Wilbur, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane TommyInnit, Insane Wilbur Soot, Insane!Tommy, Insanity, Manipulation, Memories, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Character, Sickfic, Suicide, Tommy-centric, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Wish_U_Knew/pseuds/U_Wish_U_Knew
Summary: Collection of One-shots, typically based around Tommy but also including other characters! Also, I am open to requests :DFeel free to use anything for inspiration if you want, just make sure to link me :DTW: Read Tags + Archive Warnings---1. Broken Arrow (Songfic)2. Interlude IV (Songfic)3. Stress (Pogtopia)4. Stress (Part 2)5. And so must he (Revolutionary L'manburg)6. I only want what's best for you (Spin on Exile)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047355
Comments: 23
Kudos: 100





	1. Broken Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Broken Arrow  
> By: The Script
> 
> Featuring: Tommy, Tubbo
> 
> Mentions of: Dream, Quackity, Ghost/Wilbur, Fundy
> 
> Set: After Tommy Exile

Tommy felt his eyes tear up as he was dragged away from his best friend(?) by his worst enemy. 

_ How could this happen? _ He thought as he watched his closest friend(?) turn their back on him.  _ Why would he do this? We had a plan! _

Tubbo tried to ignore the pain in his heart.

**This time he's gonna wear an iron suit**

Tommy frowned as he donned his iron armor. He couldn’t believe it. After months of wearing netherite or walking armorless to show his dominance, he was reduced down to this. A man, alone, mining for iron in whatever cave he can find.

Tommy wanted to cry so badly, but held himself back. He could get through this, and even if Wil-Ghostbur was a figment of his imagination, Tommy felt comfort in their presence.

Tommy steeled himself and kept mining.

**This time she's gonna fix her heart and make it bulletproof**

Tubbo frowned. He missed Tommy so much that it hurt him and his best friend(?) was all he could think about.

_ But he is a liability! _ His brain shouted at him. And it was true; Tommy  _ was _ a liability, but not in the way everyone else expected. Tommy wasn’t just a liability to L’manburg, but also to Tubbo himself, and this was the perfect example of that.

Tubbo knew he couldn’t let the lack of Tommy’s presence get to him though. He had to prove to the nation that he ran that he was willing to make sacrifices, so Tubbo held back his pain and tears and kept pushing forward with the next plans for his country.

**He says he's gonna take a bite from the forbidden fruit**

Tommy reached for the apple sitting on the log. He was so hungry and so alone.

Ghostbur held him back from eating the apple though, and his friend was right. He can’t fall into the same trap as Wilbur and succumb to this madness that was threatening to swallow him.

So he left the apple in it’s frame and walked away, although he did admittedly keep glancing back at it.

**She says never never bite more than you can chew**

Tubbo was nervous about Quackity and Fundy. He could tell that they both wanted blood, and they both wanted war, but that was not the way forward. Tubbo sighed. He knew that it was a part of them- (they had both been on edge for months now!), but they needed to calm down at settle with the time of peace L’manburg was experiencing.

(He ignored how much he wanted blood and war as well).

**But this time he's not gonna be another could have been**

_ I can’t be like Wilbur, I can’t be like Wilbur. I’m not going Insane, I’M NOT GOING INSANE! NOT LIKE WILBUR! _

**This time she's gonna get real, love the skin she's in**

_ Isn’t this what Schlatt would have done? Am I following in his footsteps? No. This is what’s right for L’manburg, and I’ll be the best President they’ll ever have seen. _

**He says a winner never quits, quitters never win**

Tommy stared at the lava.

_ ‘Come on,’ He heard Dream say. ‘It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.’ _

_ ‘It’s never my time to die.’ _

Tommy turned away.

**She says this time that she is built to face anything**

What could be worse than being publicly executed? What could be worse than being abused by someone who controls you?

What could be worse than exiling the person who is closest to you?

**This time he's gonna stand for who he is**

Tommy looked at his ragged appearance in the waters around logsted shire. He was still him. He was still himself.

_ Nothing could take that away from him. _

**This time she's gonna live to work, she's not working to live**

As Tubbo turned to look at his clock as he woke up in the morning, he immediately panicked.

6:10? 6:10!

Schlatt was going to be so mad!

But as Tubbo started to fully wake up, he remembered that he was no longer under Schlatt’s rule. He didn’t have to wake up as early to please the dying man, and he didn’t have to worry about getting hurt for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

So Tubbo rolled over and let himself sleep for an extra hour, before getting up and ready to start building for his nation.

**He says just because you say it's true, it don't mean it is**

Tubbo called him selfish, but that’s not true- He knows that’s not true.

He gave up his discs for L’manburg, 

He stuck by Wilbur when the man was going insane and constantly yelling at him,

And he kept Ranboo from any harm when he was being taken to court.

No matter what Tubbo said, he knew he wasn’t selfish. He just wanted to listen to music with his friend peacefully.

**She says if it seems too good to be true, well then it probably is**

They had all been celebrating, he remembered.

Tommy had announced that he had one-upped Dream for the second time, but Tubbo wasn’t having it. It hadn’t worked the first time, and he knew it wouldn’t work the second time. 

Dream always had something up his sleeve.

Why couldn’t the others see that?

**This time he's hell bent, yeah he's heaven bound**

_ I will find a way to get back to my L’manburg. My Tubbo. _

**This time she's gonna pick herself up, no more breaking down**

_ Pull yourself together. I can get through this. _

**He says he's gonna turn the wheel, turn this shit around**

_ I’LL GET BACK, I PROMISE! _

**She says if he's looking for love then she don't want to be found**

_ NO! I DON’T NEED HIM ANYMORE! _


	2. Interlude IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Interlude IV  
> By: Zach Callison, Grace Rolek  
> From: 'A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak'
> 
> Featuring: Tommy, Tubbo
> 
> Mentions of: Wilbur, Dream, Schlatt, Fundy, Ranboo, Niki, Quackity
> 
> Set: After Bombing, Before Tommy Exile

‘L’manburg is finally free,’ Tubbo laughed as he stared across the crater he now ran. ‘Welcome home, Tommy.’

They both smiled at each other before Tubbo frowned.

‘It's just you and me now… standing alone. L’manburg is ours-’

‘No it isn't.’

Tubbo stared at Tommy, and even the youngest looked surprised at his own words, but they were true. L’manburg wasn’t at peace yet, no matter how well Tubbo was doing. It never would be in L’manburg, because Technoblade was still out there and…

And Wilbur is dead.

Tubbo shook his head, ‘Come on Tommy, let’s go home-’

‘This isn't finished,’ Tommy said angrily.

‘What?’ Tubbo asked, his eyes widening.

‘Even though Wilbur’s dead, I'm still seeing red. I'm just a shell of his form that his insanity shed.

‘He lived a good life and he gave it to you,’ Tubbo replied.

‘Oh is that right?’ Tommy asked angrily, turning towards Tubbo and looking him in the eyes. ‘You know that’s not true.’

Tommy then turned and gestured towards Wilbur’s grave. ‘Look at him, showered in blood and flowers,’ Tommy then turned back to Tubbo. ‘Now look in my eyes; Dream still holds the power. After years and tears and confronting his fear, Wilbur’s dead on his record for the world to hear.’

Tubbo finally broke eye contact with Tommy as he glanced back at the ex-president’s grave. What Tommy was saying was right, but also so heavily flawed.

‘And they'll all think that it was a suicide bombing, but Tubbo I know he was still in there. Yet no one was there for him. No one but me saw that in him.’

Tubbo sighed. ‘Phil saved him and held him until the moment he died.’

‘Isolation choked him out of his own god damn mind! We promised the world to him; a goddamn lie!’

‘What do you want from me?’ Tubbo shouted angrily.

‘Just look at the bigger picture!’ Tommy frowned.

Tubbo glared at Tommy. ‘I won't help you take Dream down.’

‘Fine. I'll do it by myself.’

Tubbo’s eyes widened. ‘What do you mean?’

Tommy sighed. ‘I need my disks back’

‘Dream hasn’t come after us for so long! Surely you can put it behind you!’

‘No, look in the mirror. You know we both fear Dream. We're one in the same, we're afraid to be near him. So many times we’ve been close to or completely defeated, but if you don’t let me fully bet him then maybe you are worse than Schlatt!

‘It’s time to let go, this way forward is for the best.’

‘Then you’ll be to blame for this pain in my chest, where my disks would have fit in my heart.’

‘No!’ they both said at the same time, before sitting in silence for a few seconds.

‘If you help me, then I’ll go on my own, to avenge Wilbur’s dead body I have and will kill.’

‘You're filling your heart up with hate-’

‘No!’

‘All the same-’

‘No!’

‘As Wilbur-’

‘No!’

‘Who was just left-’

‘No!’

‘Face down on the pavement!’ 

‘Save it!’ Tommy growled. ‘It's time I made a statement! A pity the city has ruined us, as we could've run away together, just the two of us… but everyone’s has just made a fool of us.’

‘You're lost,’ Tubbo growled angrily.

Tommy pointed to four of the deepest parts of the crater in front of them. ‘One, Two, Three, Four- Is this what love is really for? Is this all I get for sacrificing my most prized possessions for L’manburg? This crater and my older brother’s dead body in front of me in blood and gore?’

Tommy then pointed to Fundy, Quackity, Niki and Ranboo. ‘Five, six, seven, eight. Years put to waste for all I hate. They'll all know Dream’s fate!’

‘The show's about to start, Tubbo.  
Don't let me down now.’


	3. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stress

Tommy was scared. Of course he was.

He had just been exiled to what was now known as Pogtopia, and he felt so lonely.

He didn't know what was happening anywhere anymore, even where he lived, because one minute he'd be sleeping, and the next minute there's a chest full of enchanted netherite at they're front door from 'God'.

Although he had been doing a lot of sleeping.

Since no natural light came into Pogtopia, Tommy found it hard to know what time it was, and they didn't have enough resources for a clock, since all gold was being used of golden apples;

Which had led him to oversleeping.

Tommy had thought maybe it was due to stress, but he knew he would always feel more stressed after sleeping for so long, since he would feel more tired when he woke up (how strange?!) and he would miss a large chunk of a day that could have been spent being productive and preparing.

So if it was due to stress then that was a bit messed up.

Tommy had also found himself bleeding in small spots around his body, such as his nails and legs, where he had been picking at scabs and peeling skin unconsciously. He had picked up the habit many years ago when he was just a small child, but it had sadly stuck with him and he couldn't really be bothered working to get rid of the habit.

Maybe when he had less pressing issues than a possible war and an exile on his hands.

Wilbur didn't know of these things though. He didn't need to, as far as Tommy was aware, because Tommy wasn't an idiot. He could tell that his older brother was going insane, but he didn't know what he could do about it. He was trying his best every day, but his best wasn't enough, and letting his brother know that he was fatigued from stress and oversleeping, and that he was bleeding all over his body was probably the last thing he needed/wanted to do.

Tommy had just woken up on the stone floor of the ravine he called his temporary home, feeling horrible. Knowing the times he’s been waking up at recently, it was probably a bit into the afternoon.

He was honestly a bit lost on what to do, especially since he could hear Wilbur muttering to himself from his own room - a typical sign that Wilbur would have a breakdown and yell at him later tonight, but also meaning that he wouldn’t do anything drastic that day.

Tommy quietly slipped out of his makeshift bed and walked to the chest of potatoes, spotting Techno as he passed the farm. Tommy then cracked his back by stretching before grabbing some cooked potatoes. Tommy then started making his way up the spiral staircase and to outside Pogtopia. He looked over the area silently before seeing that the grass had grown overly long in one specific patch of grass in the sun.

Tommy walked over to the patch, squatting next to it before slowly trimming the green stems of grass with his sword. He did this for a while, working on the one patch, before slowly expanding to the grass around it, before ending up doing the whole of the area’s grass. Tommy finally came back inside once he could hardly see through the darkness, but as soon as he came inside the ravine, Wilbur was waiting for him.

And he looked pissed.

Tommy zoned out once again as Wilbur yelled and slapped him.

Tommy remembered the dark part of his life when he used to believe every negative word Wilbur would say to him, before he realised that it was easier to block everything out.

As Tommy went to bed that night, he looked at the dirt covered walls of his room.

He didn’t get to sleep until the sun had, unknown to him, risen, spending the night stress cleaning.

The next few days became a pattern.

Sleep ‘till noon, stress garden ‘till night, and stress clean ‘till day.

Now he knew what it felt like to feel nothing at all. Nothing.


	4. Stress - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection
> 
> Down with 2020 boys, it was never meant to be.

Technoblade sighed as he left the ravine that was Pogtopia, planning on leaving with his horse back to his base to prepare items for war, however, the pig hybrid was stopped in his tracks as he peered around at the outside world.

Techno had been holed up inside of Pogtopia for around a week and a bit now, preparing too many potatoes to count and mining items that he would take back to his base in one go once he finally left.

So it came to a large shock to him as he looked around the clearing outside of Pogtopia to see a boy sitting amongst carefully trimmed, fresh green grass and flowers that were carefully placed and littered everywhere. Techno then looked down to see the hole where horses were kept to see that it was gone, and instead the horses were placed behind fences that blocked off the entrance to a small, dug out side of the mountain, causing the area to look almost magical and extremely beautiful.

Techno had noticed that the ravine was much cleaner due to Tommy’s work, but he wasn’t aware that the boy, the child, had done so much work outside as well.

Techno stared for a while longer, before moving to take a step forward, only to be stopped by a loud voice calling out to him.

‘Hey!’ Tommy said, little to no emotion in his voice. ‘Make sure not to step on the grass.’

Techno frowned at him. “Where else can I step?’ he asked, waving an arm at the grass floor of the clearing.

Tommy rolled his eyes. ‘There’s a cobblestone path, you idiot, he said, before reaching down into the grass and tapping on a subtle path that Techno hadn’t even noticed.

Genius. People wouldn’t notice it and it meant that Techno wouldn’t have to step on Tommy’s ‘precious grass’.

Tommy gave him a small wave as he walked by and Techno gave the boy a grin.

‘It looks good,’ he told the boy before continuing his walk to his base.

Tommy gave a half-smile at that, before words started to plague his thoughts. Words that were spoken in Wilbur’s voice. Words that had been said aloud to him.

‘He’s lying to you.’

‘No one cares.’

‘Do you think he actually meant it?’

_‘No one cares.’_

Tommy sniffed, picking at the line of scabs running across his right knee cap, spreading the blood that was already on his fingers across his body. He stared at the blood, angry at how he had made himself dirty, and how his body was not perfect if he was not clean and strong.

So Tommy went and washed his hands and knees in the river, before also cleaning his shoes, and then his hair, and then his arms.

Tommy eventually came back to the river with a bunch of put-out lanterns that needed washing, then came back with a chest of cobwebs, then came back with his armour; cleaning and cleaning until he was too deep into the night to see everything clearly.

That night, Tommy fell asleep at 5 in the morning and woke up at 6 in the afternoon at the sound and feeling of Wilbur slapping his skin.

Tommy didn’t care though, as long as it didn’t leave a mark.

Otherwise he would have to clean himself again. To be perfect.

He had to be perfect.


	5. And so must he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would of known the big man's secret? Well now L'manburg do! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Eret Betrayal

Tommy… Tommy was not okay.

He was tired, sore, and…

Well, his throat was hurting like a bitch.

Now usually this would be fine. Tommy would drink some water like any other normal person, maybe lie down for a bit and use it as an excuse to not leave his room like any other normal person.

But right now? He was about to have a meeting with the rest of L’manburg to discuss war in less than a minute and everyone else was already inside the camarvan.

They would never let him live this down.

You see, Tommy’s voice was usually quite loud and often he would lower it into a growling tone, making his voice go deeper - whether to scare his enemies or to help deliver the punchline to his joke.

But when he was losing his voice? Well, Tommy sounded like a pussy.

His voice would go all small and quiet, as well as high-pitched with voice cracks littering every sentence he said. He sounded like a five year old, stumbling on his words and skipping over consonants by accident.

Tommy sighed before opening the door of the camarvan, stepping into the room of the other L’manburg citizens.

He gave a half-hearted wave as they welcomed him and they all got to business, with Tommy making sure to stay completely silent.

Eventually though, Tommy’s luck at staying mostly unnoticed came to an end as Fundy (the little furry fuck, Tommy thought sourly) turned to him.

‘You know Dream the best, Tommy,’ he said. ‘Do you have anything we might be able to use against him? Or can you at least verbally contribute to the meeting?’ he laughed.

Tommy glared at him before mustering up to say in his soft, high-pitched voice:

‘Tubbo’s already said everything, I think.’

Everyone stopped in their tracks, staring at him. Tommy tried to clear his throat, the awkwardness of the situation making him feel uncomfortable, but his cough only came out as a small breath.

‘Aww,’ Wilbur cried, breaking the silence. ‘You sound so cute, Tommy!’ he laughed. ‘What happened?’

Tommy glared at him, but his look didn’t match his tone as he replied, ‘I have a sore throat, leave me alone.’

Tubbo giggled, causing Tommy to turn to face him, betrayed.

‘Shut up!’ he tried to yell, but nothing came out. He groaned internally, pulling a face before whispering a quiet and, although Tommy would beg to differ, adorable, ‘shut up.’

‘No way that’s real,’ Eret muttered.

‘Fuck off!’ he said angrily, but Eret just laughed at him.

‘Quiet child,’ Wilbur said with a taunting smile. ‘You can’t be swearing! You're too young and precious-’

‘Shut the fuck up!’ Tommy replied, but his voice was getting worse, causing his words to almost slur together.

That night, L’manburg enjoyed a night of rest at the expense of their youngest’s pride.

Tommy smiled at the thought as he stepped off the edge and into the hot, bubbling molten rock. He wished L’manburg had stayed like that, but he knew all good things must come to an end...

And so must he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry not sorry?
> 
> I surprised myself with the ending honestly :/


	6. I only want what's best for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exile is a bit differet, and Dream manipulates a child a little more than he should.
> 
> But Tommy is stronger than that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugs, Manipulation

Dream smiled at the boy in front of him. He was standing in a plain, blank white room that he had dug out, just for his captive.

The boy was heavily drugged, with pills that had pushed away and wiped his memories and intense drugs that compelled the blonde boy to listen to whatever he heard and believe it.

It really just made things easier for Dream.

'Hello,’ Dream said as he watched the blue-eyed boy awaken.

'Wh-who are you?' The boy asked.

Dream smiled widely.

'My name is Dream. What is your name?'

‘I-uh… don’t remember,’ he said, confusion lacing his voice.

‘Your name is Innit. Will you repeat it back to me?’

‘Uh… Innit?’ the boy replied, tilting his head.

Dream’s smile widened, not that the boy would be able to see it.

‘Very good. There are a few things you need to understand; 

‘You will not speak unless spoken to,

‘There are liars out there who will say they want what’s best for you, so you must do as I say,

‘And I am like a brother to you. I only want what’s best for you.’

Beat.

‘Do you understand?’

‘Y-yes Dream.’

‘I only want what is best for you, but you must follow my rules.

‘You must not stutter, understand?’

‘Yes Dream.’

‘You must not hold your head up high.’

‘Yes Dream.’

‘And you must let me lead you through this world, as you cannot on your own, understand?’

‘Yes Dream.’

‘Repeat.’

Beat.

‘I will not stutter, I will not hold my head high and I will let you guide me through this world, as I cannot on my own.’

‘Very good. You must not hesitate, understand?’

‘I will not hesitate.’

‘Very good. I only want what’s best for you, understand?’

‘Yes Dream.’

‘I need you to promise me three things;

‘That you will trust my words above all others.’

‘I will trust your words above all others.’

‘That you will do as I say, when I say.’

‘I will do as you say, when you say.’

‘And that you will strive to achieve our goal, and our dream.’

‘I will.’

‘Why?’

‘Because you only want what’s best for me.’

‘Very good. I only want what’s best for you.’

The boy nodded and Dream didn’t think he’d ever been so gleeful.

‘I’ve been gracious enough to provide this room,’ Dream said, motioning to the three metre by three metre room. In reality, the room wasn’t very good as it was small and nothing held any colour or personality.

The bed in the corner of the room’s frame was white, along with the pillow, thin blanket and sheet on the hard mattress. There was nothing else in the room, aside from the white door that led to the rooms that were made to help Dream ‘train’ the boy,  _ Innit _ , located beneath Dream’s base thousands of blocks from both the Dream SMP and L’manburg.

Dream frowned at the boy kneeling in front of him. ‘You should be grateful for me. I am being so very kind to you - much kinder than anyone else will ever be to you, understand?’

‘Yes Dream.’ The answer was immediate.

‘What are you?’

‘Grateful.’

‘Very good. What do I want?’

‘You only want what’s best for me,’ the boy responded, his eyes lighting up with the true belief he felt for those words slowly being ingrained into him.

Dream nodded before hesitating. He wanted to give more orders, but he also didn’t want to overload the boy with information, so he just responded with ‘Very good’ and left it at that.

‘I will be going now. You should get some sleep.’

The light in  _ Innit _ ’s eyes dimmed as Dream spoke these words, betraying how upset the boy felt. Dream was glad that he could read the boy’s expression so easily now.

Dream then opened the door and shut it behind him, before quickly running to the system he had in place which let him see into the boy’s room to see what he was up to.

The boy stayed kneeling on the ground for a few minutes before pulling back the blanket and sliding into the plain bed.

Everything was perfect.

… 

Tommy stood above his tormentor. His memories had slowly come back and now he knew everything. Dream had manipulated him, and now he was going to pay

‘Dream, my name is Tommy. I will speak when I want, I will do what I want, and I don’t need to follow your rules,’ the boy said, a smirk on his face as he recalled the words of his abuser.

Of his friend.

‘I will accept my flaws, I will hold my head high, and I do not need your guidance for my own life.

‘I will hesitate, because I deserve thought.

‘I will trust myself above all others.

‘I will do what I want, as I want.

Beat.

‘And I will never,  _ ever _ submit to your  _ fucked _ up goal, and  _ abhorrent dream. Understand? _ ’

_ Splat _ .

Beat.

‘Very  _ bad _ . I only want what’s best for everyone.’

Beat.

‘Understand?’

Beat.

Nod.

Smirk.

_ ‘Very good.’ _


End file.
